


Library

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Tic toc tic toc' the clock's ticking was echoing inside of the room, hitting the walls then rebounding to pain illumi's head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written by me, however some paragraphs were made with the help of @majestychrollo on instagram

As the sun has risen upon the blue sky, a few rays of light creeped through the window, softly caressing illumi's face. It was around 9 he woke up, oddly late since he always roused before sunrise. However, lately, thing's been going utterly awful for him, so he overrested almost every day. 

This season, August has been a very warm month, flowers blooming everywhere in the garden ; bringing a heavenly sight within the yard. Although that would tempt anyone into going outside to smell their scent, the black haired hasn't left the house for more than a week ; which resulted in his skin tone turn pale, almost like he was sick. 

'Tic toc tic toc' the clock's ticking was echoing inside of the room, hitting the walls then rebounding to pain illumi's head.  
Eventually, he stood up, going to wash his face. He caught a glance upon the mirror, the sight of his face being so strange, it was like he didn't recognize himself anymore, and yet he had no power to overthink that at the moment. The assassin walked out of the bathroom and changed his clothes, dressing with a long black dress. The cloth had a small collar, opened on the center, that was going down to its bust level. His shoulders were covered by the velvet material, brocaded with gray toned flowers blooming down on his upper arm. The dress was slightly tighter in the waist area, going down freely as it fit his frail body. Illumi's black hair was beautifully falling down his back, reaching his hips, as it always remained untangled. He was beautiful and fragile, able to be mistaken with a girl. 

He took a deep breath and walked out of his room, his footsteps audible for the first time in a long while. The Zoldycks were out today, each with business, even Milluki left ; and so, the black haired was alone. He slowly made his way to the library, thinking that a book might keep his mind occupied. 

As soon as he got there, a sudden music started playing, yet the source was nowhere to be found. However, the assassin couldn't quite complain, it was a french melody, Derniere dansé, one of his favorites in fact. A loud sigh escaped his lips,, it really brought up memories. 

As he was humming along with the song, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the stranger's body. "Wh-" Illumi was ready to take his needles out and attack the individual, but instead just widened his eyes as he saw the magician standing in front of him. It was Hisoka. "How did you get here? " The black haired asked, but stopped any further interrogation as the clown jestured he stays silent. A moment later and Hisoka wrapped his arm back around his waist, took his hand and started swinging together within the music. Illumi was startled at first, not only because he wasn't a good dancer, but because it all happened all of a sudden, without any explanation given whatsoever. A small smile curled upon his lips as he let his body sync with the magician's, hitting every beat of the song, waltzing around the library. His heart started pounding faster with each step, Hisoka smirking lightly with his incomparable charm. For the very first time ever, Illumi was feeling happy, so excited and nervous, he couldn't help but keep a wide smile on his face. It was only when the magician laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, he realized how much he craved affection, the touch of someone he cared about..he even dared to say loved. As the song ended, he found his mind telling him that it can't be real. Or could it?

𝘈 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘪'𝘴 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘏𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘬𝘢'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. "𝘓𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘐𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘪" 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘯'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴. "𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥" 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘮 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘧𝘪𝘹𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦" 𝘐𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘪 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩. 𝘐𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘏𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 

A few tears started trickling down illumi's face, as his heart begun to ache. "I'm sorry" He cried as he looked up to find the magician, yet there was no one; he has been dancing alone.


End file.
